


Анти-Зан

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфики о писателях Расширенной Вселенной ЗВ! Герои так между собой не воюют, как авторы этих произведений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кто убил Тимоти Зана?

И вновь ругает весь фандом  
меня – большой семьи кормильца –  
что, дескать, сказочки мои –  
не то что у однофамильца,  
и все вопят, какой отстой  
мои заказанные книги  
на темы "Дюны", "Звездных войн",  
"X-Files" и "Джентльменской лиги".

Не буду даже говорить,  
сколько чудовищных усилий –  
за месяц книгу сочинить  
страничек в 300 А4,  
причем герои не мои  
в придуманном не мною мире!

Читатель злобный, ты упырь.  
А коль убрать мои идеи,  
то вся галактика – пустырь  
без развеселой ахинеи,  
что рождена моим пером.  
Мне надо ставить обелиски,  
ведь мной придуман Кип Даррон  
и паразиты-орбалиски!

Орешь, что сочиняю хлам,  
и что игра не стоит свеч?  
Расслабься, истеричный хам,  
пойми одну простую вещь –  
литературный я фигляр,  
не лезущий на пьедестал.  
Или ты думаешь, что я  
серьезно это все писал?!

Давно уже пора понять,  
что я пришел вас развлекать!  
Серьезный, умный человек  
придет вам краны починять!  
А я не классик, я фантаст,  
я сочиняю – на заказ!!!

И я тружусь... Хотя, не спорю,  
уже приелась "Дюна" мне,  
но, к моему большому горю,  
о галактической войне  
уже давненько нет заказов –  
вместо меня мутит роман,  
хрипя бессмысленные фразы,  
мой конкурент – писатель Зан.

Писатель Зан – мой личный враг.  
Все говорят, что я – дурак,  
и что великий он талант,  
а я — грошовый пасквилянт. 

А ты глотай хулу, пиши  
и зарабатывай гроши,  
мечтая Зану в ночной мгле  
дать "Мечом тьмы" по голове. 

Такой бы мощный был удар,  
что авторский мой экземпляр  
переломился б пополам!  
Ах, силы бы моим рукам! 

Нет, никогда я не пойму –  
за что все почести ему?  
За что, как будто в один рот,  
так хвалит бездарей народ? 

Глотают зановский навоз,  
целуют Стэкпола под хвост,  
и вывод сделал я, что Зан –  
околдовавший всех шайтан.

С жестокою душевной болью  
пришлось мне Стэкпола снести.  
И с живописью я позволю  
себе сравненье привести:  
я написал портрет Даалы,  
пейзаж Явина начертил,  
но фотошопом Майкл Стэкпол  
туда мурло свое влепил:  
на фоне джунглей, древних храмов  
торчит коряво морда хама. 

Даалу пэйнтом перекрасил  
и Айзенн Исард обозвал,  
пришел в восторг его издатель  
и гонорарчик ему дал. 

Если б издателем был я,  
рыдал бы Стэкпол в три ручья:  
после трехсотого удара  
остался б он без гонорара!!!

Но над другими я не властен,  
творить им Лукас право дал.  
И продолжатели глумятся  
над тем, что раньше я писал.

Господь, за что послал ты свыше  
такое быдло, как Карпишин?  
Он совершенно переврал  
то, что про Бейна я писал,  
в том духе, будто я дурак.  
Пнул издыхающий ишак.  
(Я был бы рад, если б Дарт Занна  
зарезала Тимоти Зана.) 

Коль джентльмены вам приелись –  
фантаст, но в юбке: тетка Тревисс.  
Она, по слухам, запятнала  
честь моей "дочери" Даалы.  
Я тетку Тревисс не читал,  
но лишь от спойлеров - рыдал!!! 

И дальше – всю "Судьбу джедая"  
я не рискнул и открывать,  
отчетливо осознавая –  
мне ни к чему ее читать.

Коллеги пишут неумело  
и все нудней день ото дня.  
Все в "Звездных войнах" захирело,  
когда уволили меня.  
Я был их лучший представитель,  
с пером, разящим, словно меч!  
Я жду! Верните! Пригласите!  
Я жег, я жгу, я буду жечь!

Но как в пустыне я бесплодной  
последствий моего труда.  
Нет, славы и любви народной  
мне не увидеть никогда! 

Второй рок-оперы либретто  
пишу по своему ж роману,  
и тлеет, словно сигарета,  
в моей душе проклятье Зану.  
Не льются рифмы, хоть убей,  
и между строчками прорехи –  
о, сколько безнадежных дней  
я думал о чужом успехе!

И раньше не было, и нет  
в моем домишке кастаньет –  
стук раздавался на весь дом  
в воображении моем.  
И, кастаньетами стуча,  
спел от души и сгоряча:

Если я Зана  
Хоть раз обругал –  
Значит, мой день  
Прожит не зря!  
Если за день  
Зана не обругал –  
Значит, наверно,  
Весь день я проспал.

Нет, что-то внятное едва ли  
в моей родится голове –  
я размышлял на фестивале  
«К 20-летию РВ».

Косплей, актеры, сувениры,  
автографы и прочий хлам –  
средь необузданного пира  
руки я Зану не подам.  
Я, еле сдерживая стоны,  
смотрел на Стрэдли и Ростони,  
твердил себе я пять минут,  
что мне работу не дадут,  
и я давил в себе идеи  
тех книг, что я не напишу,  
но все ж фантазии лелея,  
как Тима Зана я душу.

Фанаты облепили Зана:  
— Сфотографируйтесь со мной!  
Роман ваш новый, долгожданный –  
бестселлер будет мировой!

Мы с Заном встретились в буфете,  
в кармане я таил пакетик.  
Как только Зан отводит взгляд –  
я сыплю в пиво ему яд.  
Бокал я Зану протянул,  
он выпил, глазом не моргнул.

Но вскоре Зана окружили:  
— Прошу вас книжку подписать!  
Меня в сторонку оттеснили…  
У всех фанатов отобрать  
и сжечь позор литературы –  
изданья зановской халтуры!  
Как жаль – мне это не под силу!  
И пусть цветы несут к могиле  
фанаты Зана-остолопы…

Ко мне домой явились копы,  
сказали: Зан почил в бозе,  
меня забрали в КПЗ.  
О вскрытии мне говорят,  
что в пиве был крысиный яд;  
бармен-свидетель уверял,  
что это я два пива взял  
и Тима Зана угостил,  
с ним обнимался и шутил. 

Нет, я ни в чем не виноват!  
Мне срочно нужен адвокат!  
А обвиненье – просто смех!  
Ведь я – почтенный человек,  
и есть жена, потомство, внуки.  
Зачем марать свои мне руки,  
ведь на страницах я романа  
могу «убить» вражину Зана.

Я слушаю вас и не верю:  
коль я по-вашему Сальери,  
сравнили с Моцартом вы Зана –  
писаку ради чистогана?! 

Тот, кто подал ему отраву,  
спас мир от бездаря по праву!  
Да, я подсыпал ему яд!  
Убил – и пусть меня казнят!

Пред судом стоят фанаты –  
шум, людская круговерть,  
а в руках у них плакаты:  
«К. ДЖ. АНДЕРСОНУ – СМЕРТЬ!»

Из клетки с прутьями стыда  
обозреваю зал суда.

— Да, я подсыпал ему яд  
на том проклятом фестивале!..  
Я не собака, чтоб меня  
уколом яда усыпляли.  
На электрическом я стуле  
хочу сгореть дорогой в ад...

— Нет, ваша честь, вас обманули,  
и этот лжец не виноват!  
А если же его казнят,  
расскажут: "Кровь его пролита"  
в тот день газеты и ТВ.  
Он станет самым знаменитым  
из всех, кто создавал РВ.  
Известнее, чем Сальваторе!  
Построит славу он на горе,  
на смерти, на крови чужой...  
Судья, но он кривит душой.  
Он под присягою солгал,  
и Зана он не убивал!

— Ну что же, выслушал суд вас.  
Свидетель Стэкпол, вы — фантаст.  
Увы, но верится едва ли  
во все, что вы нам рассказали.  
Уже признался подсудимый...

— Нет, Кевин – отравитель мнимый.  
Прекрасный фестиваль кипел,  
мой друг внезапно заболел,  
открылись рвота и понос,  
в больницу я его повез.  
Он умер на сиденье заднем,  
хрипя прощание мне в спину,  
и выделеньями своими  
изгадил всю мою машину. 

Но другу своему я не хулитель,  
ведь виноват не он, а отравитель.  
Пусть магарыч мне платит колоссальный  
за кресла новые и за ущерб моральный.

— Ну что ж, подайте встречный иск,  
его родня заплатит вам.

— Или пожизненно в тюрьме  
пусть отрабатывает сам.

— Мой друг, отдавший богу душу,  
вкусил сушИ (иль, может, сУши?).  
И я связал потерю друга с тем,  
что он кушал рыбу фугу.  
Судья, я повторяю снова,  
что отравитель – это повар!

— Свидетель Стэкпол очень просит –  
еще и повара допросим,  
и переносится тогда  
все заседание суда.

Я теперь сижу в СИЗО,  
вижу – прав был Ломброзо.  
На соседних нарах негры  
истрепали мне все нервы –  
кроют трехэтажным матом,  
редко вижусь с адвокатом,  
ем тюремную бурду,  
искупаться бы в пруду!  
От жары кипят мозги.  
Ночь, вокруг темно, ни зги.  
Лишь жара. В кошмарном сне  
мертвый Зан явился мне.

— О гнусный бездарь, ты писал  
свои нетленки неумело,  
сейчас могильный червь грызет  
твое безжизненное тело.  
С рецидивистами сижу,  
в жаре, в грязище сатанею,  
и приговор о казни жду.  
Лишь об одном сейчас жалею:  
я не могу изъять тираж  
твоих корявых нудных книг  
(и почему ажиотаж  
вдруг вокруг них такой возник?).

— О, скройся с глаз, отец Даалы,  
безмозглый, как олгой-хорхой,  
ярмо души моей усталой,  
Донцовой Дарьи брат родной!  
Про Бэтмэна и Супермена  
ты книжки на заказ ваял,  
столь толстые, что об колено  
я их с большим трудом ломал!  
Ремесленник литературы,  
ты не гнушаешься ничем,  
ты для своей макулатуры  
совсем не выбираешь тем.  
Кто из нас бездарь, я иль ты,  
решили справедливо люди.  
Оставь про казнь свои мечты –  
ты отдан в руки правосудья.  
Тебе желаю: на тот свет  
ты не последуешь за мной.  
Чтоб еще очень много лет  
ты чахнул в камере сырой!  
Чтоб ни единой бумажонки  
в руках своих ты не держал,  
чтоб больше ни одной книжонки  
нелепой ты не накропал!  
Чтоб навсегда забыли люди  
о том, что небо ты коптил,  
о том, что несъедобным блюдом  
литературным их кормил!

— Ты, Тим, поднялся из могилы  
о творчестве моем язвить?  
Мир населяют имбецилы,  
что не способны отличить  
плохую от хорошей книги.  
Я – миллионный прецедент!

На нарах пробудился ниггер:  
— Ты шо несешь, интеллигент?

Моя казнь в прямом эфире,  
телекамеры на стенах,  
яд из капельницы впрыснут  
мне в проколотую вену.  
Я лежу, привязан к койке,  
мое тело – тлен и прах.  
Свою смерть я встречу стойко,  
я иду к тебе, мой враг!

В жизни я был атеистом,  
представленье было чистым:  
я умру, меня схоронят,  
и все просто станет черным,  
в глухоте и вечной тьме –  
так смерть представлялась мне.

Вдруг очнулся я со стоном –  
и увиделся с Хароном.  
Мою душу везут в лодке.  
На огромной сковородке —  
вижу: за порогом смерти  
Тима Зана жарят черти.  
Много незнакомых лиц –  
вОров, хамов и убийц? 

Крикнул черт, что жарил Зана:  
— Ты в аду для графоманов!  
И я понял: я в беде!  
После смерти горю с Заном  
на одной сковороде!!!


	2. Грезы Кевина Андерсона

Я был прозаиком, ребята,   
но рифмы с музыкой слились,   
гремит концерт – мои стишата   
воспеты группой Roswell Six. 

Но я не рад, и эйфория   
продлилась ровно пять минут.   
Я написал стихи другие,   
и пусть другие их поют.

Ах, если б я мюзикл поставил,   
все было бы наоборот:   
Тимоти Зан возьмет гитару   
и хриплым голосом споет:

АРИЯ ЗАНА  
Мой старый высер  
Который год  
Пленяет души людей.  
Глубоким смыслом?  
Наоборот!  
Он "Нашей Раши" тупей.

Все, во что ты навеки влюблен,  
Все, за что ты мне благодарен —   
Мэри Сью и синий гондон,  
Мара и Траун.  
Мара и Траун.  
Мара и Траун.

В экстазе бьется  
Фанатский мир,  
Лишен покоя и сна.  
Все пидарасы,  
А я Шекспир,  
Слава моя вечна.

Все, во что ты навеки влюблен,  
Все, за что ты мне благодарен —   
Мэри Сью и синий гондон,  
Мара и Траун.  
Мара и Траун.  
Мара и Траун.

Высший и незабвенный канон  
Моим скудным умом порожден,  
Главные герои «Звездных войн» -  
Мара и Траун.  
Мара и Траун.  
Мара и Траун.

 

С трудом дослушав горлодера,   
свистит, стучит ногами зал,   
кидая в Зана помидоры.   
Зан зарыдал и убежал.

В старой проржавевшей ванне   
Майкл Стэкпол моет Зана,   
моет слюнями, слезами,   
сокрушается о Зане.

Тут я сам остановился,   
почесал свою я плешь:   
вовсе разум помутился!   
Что – я сочиняю слэш?! 

Мои эти конкуренты   
хоть и лучшие друзья,   
Зан и Стэкпол – импотенты,   
слэш про них писать нельзя!

Позабыв о ржавой ванне,  
я продолжил хит-парад.  
Примет эстафету Зана   
Майкл Стэкпол, новый бард.

АРИЯ СТЭКПОЛА  
"Я — джедай" я написал,   
у коллеги передрал,   
но коллега мой не дал   
мне по наглой роже.   
Я тогда Даалу взял —   
у него же,   
цвет волос ей поменял,   
и цвет формы тоже.  
Айзенн Исард обозвал -  
Я писатель, боже!  
Точно так же сочинял   
Я Тавиру,  
А фамилию ей дал  
В честь "Авиры".  
А "Авиру" я скачал  
За бесплатно,  
Мысль чужую изменял  
Аккуратно.

Про пилотов я писал,  
точно зная:  
ну кому нужна война  
Вторая мировая???  
Той войны пилотские   
Мемуары  
Я переписал себе  
ЗА ГОНОРАРЫ!!!

А от Люка Сунтир Фел  
(Мощный перец!)  
Отличается лишь тем,  
Что имперец.  
Раньше фермером он был  
Криворотым,  
А потом мегакрутым  
Стал пилотом.

А жену его давно  
Разлучили с братом -  
Разве это не должно  
Зваться плагиатом?

Люк у Лукаса узнал,  
Что с папашей воевал,  
Ну а я родить сумел:  
С шурином воюет Фел.

Та-ба-дам, па-ба-ба-дам, падам!  
Я — плагиатор!!!

Так вот мною рождены  
Каждой книги строчки.  
Меня любят все чтуны  
И не катят бочку.

Я же классик "Звездных войн",  
Я — мега-комбинатор!!!  
Называй меня теперь просто —   
плагиатор.   
Я — плагиатор!!!  
Та-ба-дам, па-ба-ба-дам, падам!  
Я — плагиатор!!!

В кабинете я сижу,  
Не в сарае,  
И роман я свой пишу  
Про дженсаарайи!

 

Так орал, что взмокла майка.   
Сотни возмущенных лиц!   
И обрушился на Майкла   
дождь из тухленьких яиц!

...Я от счастья корчусь в кресле,   
улыбаясь, как дурак.   
Я хочу, чтоб мои песни   
спел литературный враг.


	3. С Новым годом

Ночь. В вихре снежного бурана   
за шкирку Стэкпол тащит Зана.   
Бессильно Зан висит на нем.   
Открыли дверь, ввалились в дом. 

В объятьях Стэкпол Зана душит –   
вдвоем и под горячим душем,   
и, усадив за столик Зана,   
нарезал Стэкпол пармезана,   
разлил винца, сказал:  
— Мой друг! Нас исхлестали плети вьюг,   
но мы с тобою очень рады:   
преодолели все преграды.

Давай же выпьем, чтобы впредь   
все беды нам преодолеть,   
мы не расстанемся вовек,   
мой драгоценный человек!   
Пусть хлещет дождь, несется снег,   
пусть нам сопутствует успех!

— Давай-ка выпьем за халтуру,   
что Лукас предоставил нам.   
За нашу за макулатуру   
вот лично я гроша не дам. 

Давай за Трауна – по первой…  
— За мою Исард – по второй!  
— За наш тандем счастливый, верный!  
— За нас, мой друг!  
— За нас, друг мой!

— Ты не поверишь, как я рад   
за наш совместный экссудат,   
всем будоражащий умы!  
Тут с полки он берет «Меч тьмы»   
и «Академию джедаев»   
в трех очень толстеньких томах,   
за томом том в камин кидает –   
сгорают книги на глазах.

— Пусть в новом я с тобой году   
успехов творческих найду,   
совместный творческий пожар   
несет стабильный гонорар –   
ну, с новым годом, друг мой милый!  
За новой порцией текилы   
они направились в чулан,   
сливаясь в поцелуях нежных.

А в это время миссис Зан,   
застрявшая в заносах снежных,   
уже давно не жмет педали –   
и дворники снег расчищали   
на запорошенном стекле. 

Стоит машина в снежной мгле,   
в багажнике ютится елка,   
но от нее не будет толка,   
мобильный нечем заряжать,   
в снегу придется ночевать.  
А Тиму явно наплевать.   
Он с Майклом лег в одну кровать,   
«Меч тьмы» в камине догорел,   
и Зан спокойно захрапел.

А миссис Стэкпол в этот миг   
с весьма наигранной любовью   
с парализованной свекровью –   
несет судно, включив ночник.

А где-то там отец Даалы,   
толст, лысоват и бородат,   
жует чеснок, глотает сало,   
всем новый год – а он не рад.  
Стучит по клаве – скорость света!   
За ночь пять авторских листов…   
Взорвал уже он три планеты   
и еще семь взорвать готов. 

Отъехал в кресле, с хрустом пальцев   
он потянулся и налил   
себе «шампуня» в два бокальца,   
и оба тут же проглотил.   
Затем продолжил он работу   
(еще планету он взорвал).

«Быть может, праздник у кого-то,   
а я роман не дописал!  
От снега проседает крыша,   
почистить завтра бы ее.   
А как там Зан? Он тоже пишет?   
Иль поздравляет фанатье?   
Сидит с косплеерами в баре?   
Здоровье Стэкпола он пьет?   
Такой буран и риск аварий –   
пусть Зана снегом занесет!   
Пусть под огромнейшим сугробом   
машина станет ему гробом! 

Спустя три дня эвакуатор   
найдет его рефрижератор,   
а там – окоченевший труп,   
что в жизни был несносно глуп   
и сочинял свои нетленки   
коряво, наспех, на коленке,   
черпал фантазии в вине   
о галактической войне. 

А чем иначе объяснить?   
Лишь пьяным зановским угаром,   
такую глупость сочинить,   
как синий красноглазый Траун!   
Наверняка Тим Зан с похмелья   
увидел в зеркале его!   
Но хватит, прекращай безделье,   
иль не напишешь ничего!

Пусть снег кругом – мне стало жарко,   
другие на уме слова:   
каким отличным мне подарком   
была бы Зана голова!   
Ее на елку я повешу,   
труп схороню исподтишка,   
и долго взор мой будет тешить   
его немытая башка!»

Как будто чувствовал, что где-то   
сию минуту жгут «Меч тьмы»   
и пьют текилу Зан и Стэкпол –   
два друга, братские умы.

А поутру, увидев Зана,   
Майкл охнул: «Переспали спьяна???»   
Зан в ужасе раззявил рот.  
Вот так отметил новый год!!!


	4. Парад уродов

— Коллеги, я как ваш редактор   
собрал вас этим летним днем.   
Готовим «Байки Джаббы Хатта».   
Ну, заседание начнем!

Итак, просмотрим для начала   
мы эту сцену 20 раз.   
А вы про каждого амбала   
один напишете рассказ. 

Давайте выбирать героев –   
один рогат, другой хвостат,   
а для подспорья я построю   
вдоль стенки кукольный парад.

За мной ранкор! Заметил кто-то,   
как тот толстяк в унынье впал,   
когда Люк в горло живоглота   
обглоданную кость вогнал? 

Увидев это, я решил,   
что тот мужик его кормил.   
Я сочиню вам психодраму.

— А можно мне вот эту даму?   
Вон ту зеленую, с рогами,   
она сгодится в мелодраме!

— Гоняй ее по всей планете,   
но обойдись без секса, Кэти!

— Нет, Кевин, Джабба был мужчиной –   
вот для чего ему рабыни!

— Для красоты, пошлячка Кэти.

— Я напишу о Бобе Фетте,   
как Бобу выплюнул сарлак,   
как Бобу спас его джетпак.

— Дались вам эти голодранцы…   
Пиши: за мной гаморреанцы!

— Доверю их специалисту.   
Но не тяни в рассказ Каллисту!

С клавиатурой синий слон,   
и биты дуют в саксофон –   
вот средоточие талантов!   
Кто сочинит про музыкантов?   
Нет претендующих, ребятки,   
на текст о дроиде Девятке?   
В страданья страстно влюблена,   
пытала дроидов она.

— Не чувствую ажиотажа.   
Эй, Кевин! Можно персонажа   
из головы себе возьму?

— Тебе позволю одному!

А вдоль стены стояли куклы –   
ранкор, твилечка и сарлак.   
Икая, озираясь мутно,   
ввалился в зал мой пьяный враг. 

Зан тоже сочиняет байку,   
он всех ЗВ-шников кумир,   
и надпись у него на майке:   
«ВСЕ ПИДАРАСЫ – Я ШЕКСПИР».   
Нагая кукла из секс-шопа   
в его руках сверкает жопой,   
пол подметая рыжей гривой.   
Икнул писака шелудивый,   
воняя страшным перегаром:  
— Я напишу про мою Мару! 

Пришлось мне урезонить Тима:  
— Мы пишем про героев фильма,   
про тех, кто в кадре побывали!

— А Мару вот не показали!  
Но моя Мара там была,  
я напишу – и все дела!  
Зан плюнул, закурил «Прилуки».  
— Ей император убить Люка   
на Татуине приказал,   
и к Джаббе он ее послал!

От ужаса я задрожал.   
Мы все тут пишем ахинею,   
но речи Зана всех глупее. 

Да чтоб ты, пьянь, сгорел в геенне!  
Весь цвет Расширенной Вселенной   
сейчас сидит передо мной:   
один со сломанной ногой,   
второй сидит с рукою в гипсе,   
тот – синяков на мегапиксель,   
а этот – просто одноглазый.  
Хрипят бессмысленные фразы,   
блокноты или ноутбуки   
сжимают их кривые руки,   
когда ж я вырвусь на свободу   
с парада всех этих уродов?!


	5. Паника в РВ

— Карен, тебя я поздравляю,   
вам в браке долгих, светлых дней,   
совет вам и любовь желаю,   
зови же Кевина скорей! 

Пошто на свадьбу не позвали?   
Мы с Тимом бы дружками стали!   
Куда подъехать? Позовите!   
Весь цвет РВ вы угостите! 

Вас Стовер, Лиланд Чи, Филони   
поздравят с этим светлым днем,   
а также Стрэдли и Ростони,   
еще и Джорджа позовем.

Упаковав два чемодана,   
спешим к тебе в машине Зана.   
Я первым делом сказал Зану ж   
о том, что Тревисс вышла замуж   
за Андерсона.

— Майк, постой! Он мне не муж!

— Нет, муж он твой!

— С чего ты взял?

— В сети узнал!   
На сайте книгу увидал,   
роман на тему "Звездных войн",   
и автор — Карен Андерсон!

— Неправ ты матримониально.   
Предполагаю гениально:   
ваш Кевин пол себе сменил   
(по книгам судя, он дебил).   
Издателям бы позвонил...

— Карен, прости! Я погуглил...   
Прискорбно обманулись мы.   
На сайте выложен "Меч тьмы".   
Так, значит, это опечатка!

— По-моему, ты думал пяткой!   
А если б думал головой,   
ты не звонил бы мне домой,   
не разрывал мне ночью скайп,   
а просто почитал тот сайт.

— Я повторяю свой рефрен:   
наш Кевин — он теперь Карен!   
Да это круче, чем женитьба!   
Без бороды его увидим,   
прикроет лысину парик,   
а он почти уже старик,   
но Андерсон на склоне лет  
напялит дамский туалет...

— Эх, Стэкпол... Это сайт пиратский   
и с очепяткою дурацкой.   
Совсем ты с дыркой в голове —   
переполох на всю РВ!  
Скорее всех ты успокой   
и дай мне наконец покой!!!


	6. Подарок для Зана

Собираются фанаты –   
ежегодный фестиваль,   
из Европы едут в Штаты,   
денег вовсе им не жаль.   
Там же можно средь людей   
показать им свой косплей,   
кукол, комиксы и книги   
обменять или продать,   
дядю Джорджа обругать,   
а потом и забухать…

В этот раз на фестивале   
гостей важных ожидали:   
очень жирный, еле дышит,   
к нам приедет Дрю Карпишин.   
Джеймс Лусено должен быть,   
у него пора спросить,   
заретконит ли он слух:   
«Плегиус, как святой дух,   
Скайуокера создал» —   
так сказать, наколдовал.

Но Карпишин и Лусено   
почему-то не явились –   
может, выходить на сцену   
два писаки постыдились? 

А пришел один лишь я!!!

— Грязь всегда найдет свинья!

В ужасе организатор   
свой блокнотик пролистал:

— Это Андерсон, ребята.   
Я его не приглашал.

Преисполняясь лицемерья,   
книгу «Темный подмастерье»   
мне на подпись протянул.   
«К. Дж. А.» — я подмахнул.

Спросил, известно ли народу   
про главное событье года.

— Да, конечно, все мы знаем –   
«Войны» выйдут на blu-ray! 

— Нет! Событие – у Зана   
очень круглый юбилей!

Тут фанаты говорят:   
ему будет 60,   
а букеты и конфеты   
слишком мелочно вручать.   
На презент по интернету   
будем деньги собирать. 

Скидывайтесь на машину!!!

Чтоб не грохнуться на спину,   
я за стеночку схватился   
и у них осведомился:

— А какую? «Ламборджини»?

— Нет, на BMW-Х6. 

— У меня знакомый есть,   
мне оформит он со скидкой,   
может быть, я даже вам   
пару баксов сдачи дам.   
Вам скостят намного цену,   
я не враль, не пустозвон.   
Принят был почетным членом   
в 501-й легион,   
сочинил немало книг –   
я же не чужой мужик,   
что к вам с улицы проник! 

Я по штатам разъезжал   
и "Hellhole" презентовал,   
в разных книжных магазинах   
я автографы давал,   
«Вейдер» со «штурмовиками»   
там меня сопровождал. 

Мне сдавайте ваши баксы,   
их у вас не украдут,   
ни копейки мимо кассы   
точно зря не пропадут!

Наконец, фанаты стали   
деньги мне свои нести,   
вскоре мы насобирали   
БМВ приобрести.   
Время я и силы тратил,   
покупал и оформлял,   
и решил, что с меня хватит,   
то есть денег я не сдал.

А фанаты мне: «Вы жмот».   
Мне полтинник через год,   
но не получу, ей-ей,   
я подарка в юбилей.  
Мне не принесут фанаты   
даже утлого фанарта! 

Помню, сколько долгих дней   
с «Академией» моей   
я читал в сети наплыв   
очень злобных инвектив.   
Пусть с тех пор прошли года –   
ненавистны, как всегда,   
всем фанатам мои книги,   
не заметны что-то сдвиги.   
А Тим Зан, кумир РВ,  
получает БМВ.

Весь фан-клуб дорогой длинной   
так шумел, что аж охрип,   
а на тросе за машиной   
волочился новый джип. 

И, подъехав к дому Зана,  
посигналили мы им,   
вышел Зан с супругой Анной,   
дети, внуки, а за ним   
вышел лучший друг Майкл Стэкпол   
пред фанатами во двор.

— С днем рожденья поздравляем! –   
прогремел фанатский хор.   
– Лучший автор всей РВ!!   
Мы вам дарим БМВ!!!

Тут на радостях был Зан   
Стэкполом облобызан,   
но вот толку никакого:   
даже друга дорогого,   
никого не подпускает,   
сам машину испытает. 

В новый джип забрался Зан   
и ударил по газам,  
испытать его хотел…   
И, наверно, обалдел,   
с криком выпучив глаза:   
несправны тормоза!

И влетел он в ресторан,   
всмятку джип и в джипе Зан.


	7. Сокрушитель Солнц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ария Андерсона: агрессивная.  
> Петь на мотив "Арии" "Игра с огнем"

Флот Даалы мчит  
На Явинский храм,  
А еще живет  
Дух Экзара там,  
Ты об этом прочитаешь у меня.  
Что за гнев  
Средь фанатских рож,  
Всех ЗВ-шников  
Сводит злобы дрожь,  
Им бы плоть мою растерзать средь бела дня.

Я был им как в горле кость,  
Я в сердце будил лишь злость,  
Я видел их всех насквозь.

Эй!  
Задницей своей  
Ты роман читал,  
Коль не распознал:  
Несерьезно я  
Все это писал,  
Сам по ходу ржал,  
Лихо, что есть сил,  
Солнца сокрушал,  
Города громил,  
Ситхов выгонял  
Из своих могил.  
Я ЖЕ ПОШУТИЛ!!!

Что за зависть – мрак  
Средь писачьих лиц.  
Я в РВ как Марк,  
Как евангелист.  
У меня списать и добавить чуть своё.  
Под чужим пером  
Путь из тома в том  
Совершат Даала и Кип Даррон,  
И вот это восхваляет фанатьё.

Зан был мне как в горле кость,  
Стэкпол будил лишь злость,  
Он стоил кровавых слез.

Эй!  
Зан ваш – прохиндей,  
Нет его нудней.  
Видно, иудей?  
Стэкпол обокрал,  
Аж полкниги он  
У меня списал,  
«Я – джедай» назвал.  
ЭТО ЖЕ СКАНДАЛ!!!

Эй, фанат,  
Суррогат  
Прекращай хвалить.  
Ты не прав,  
Ты, как раб,  
Хочешь как все быть.  
Ты не хочешь знать, что гений – это я!  
Ты на форумах обругал меня!  
Но разуй глаза,  
Думалку включи,  
Я тебе не Зан,  
Унесись в ночи  
С книгою моей  
Время вьется вспять,  
Улетай скорей  
Солнца сокрушать.  
ПРЕКРАТИ РУГАТЬ!!!


	8. Я здесь!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ария Андерсона: печальная.  
> Петь на мотив Кипелова "Я здесь" и "Дыхание последней любви".

Как безгранична морская гладь –   
Простор фантазии моей.  
В 500 страниц роман начать –   
Я допишу за пару дней.

Я у фанатов «Дюны» вызываю гнев,  
Я бы вернулся во Вселенную ЗВ.

Я прикоснулся к The Choices of One,  
И был недобрым этот миг.  
Совсем рехнулся писатель Зан,  
Совсем в маразме наш старик.

Когда роман я про Экзара предлагал,  
Издатель мне большую фигу показал.

Я здесь! На пороге Del Rey!  
Я снова здесь! Я с писаниной моей!  
Из дебрей ЗВ летит забытый голос,  
Чтоб предложить свои услуги Del Rey.

Но мне издатель ответил «Нет!  
Не заключу с тобой контракт.  
Ты – тот писатель, что много лет   
Кого ругал каждый фанат».  
Пожав плечами, я отправился домой,  
Хоть атеист, но – умоляю, боже мой!

О боже, дай мне силы   
«Дюну» дописать,  
Мой роман унылый   
Пропихнуть в печать,  
Сколько лет Фрэнк Герберт  
Вертится в гробу –   
Продолженья пишу я ему.

Боже, умоляю,  
Надоумь Del Rey,  
Пусть роман закажут,  
И рукой моей  
Будет том написан  
Лишь за пару дней.  
У меня же кучища идей.

О боже, дай мне силы  
Хамство пережить,  
В гроб Тимоти Зана   
Дай мне гвоздь забить,  
Заткни рот фанатам,  
Коль мозгов не дал,  
Со своим романом  
Справлюсь я и сам.


	9. Юбилей

— Поднимем же бокал с игристым   
в десятилетний юбилей,   
как над трилогией Каллисты   
работал с помощью твоей!   
Давай не вспоминать о том,   
как обругал ее фандом.   
Ты ж знаешь, я сейчас по «Дюне»,   
мне новый том сдавать в июне.

— Одна лишь «Дюна» в голове,   
и не следишь ты за РВ?

— Уже давненько не читал.

— Тут Олстон книжку написал…

— Не видел. Мне какое дело?

— Ты знаешь, Кевин… накипело!   
И мысль моя всего верней,   
что Аарон – латентный гей.   
Такого не было кошмара:   
в его «Пилотах Адумара»   
Проныры ходят в женских платьях.   
Они ж друзья, почти как братья,   
а Аарон писать хотел   
хитросплетенья мужских тел. 

— Так он на слэш претендовал?   
Ты знаешь, я не дочитал.   
Я прочитал одно начало,   
как Ксакс Антиллеса бросала,   
и от нелепой этой сцены   
сломал я книгу об колено!   
Я сочинял, я так трудился,   
хотел, чтоб он на ней женился. 

Среди фанатов – брань и стон,   
и конъюнктурщик Аарон   
отвесил фанатью поклон:   
расстаться их заставил он,   
у Стэкпола взял героиню –   
с ней у Антиллеса семья.   
А Ксакс прекрасна, как богиня,   
но это знаю только я!

— Он написал, как будто Люк   
нашел в стене какой-то люк,   
а чтоб через него пробраться,   
в цистерне надо искупаться   
с какой-то живностью, что воздух   
на Корусанте производит.

— Я чувствую гниенье мозга.   
Мозг разлагается и бродит.

— Он влез туда, и всю одежду   
на нем та живность сожрала,   
Скайвокер вылез из цистерны   
в чем его мама родила.   
А Ирек, всем лаская глазки,   
ходил в набедренной повязке.

— Не помню, что еще за Ирек?

— Он там для затыканья дырок   
в сюжете хилом и тупом.   
Вся книга держится на нем.   
Теперь он трехметровый киборг,   
убийца вонгов и людей.   
Он с амнезией. Прямо в тело   
ему вживили шесть мечей.

— Да, я был прав. Мозги гнилые   
воняют в лысой голове.   
Жаль, что писатели такие   
вконец уродуют РВ.   
Но что ж поделать? Нас с тобой   
оттуда выгнали давно.   
Спасти франшизу «Звездных войн»,   
похоже, нам не суждено!

Я все сильнее вхожу в раж,   
вином согрев свой злой кураж:

— Доводилось тебе слышать имя новое – Карпишин?

— Что Карпишин написал?

— Он про Бейна наваял   
три романчика дурные,   
полные мизогинии.   
Ты заметила, как страстно   
расчленяет женщин он?  
Тебе видеться опасно   
с этим злобным толстяком.   
В этих книжечках жиртрест  
выражает свой протест   
против тещи, может быть –   
злоба, что и говорить.

Подведя такой итог,   
я продолжил монолог:

— Хоть Майкл Стэкпол и не гей,   
но московский Мавзолей   
в свою книжечку он тащит,   
будто вышли мы из чащи   
и не сможем распознать,  
у кого решил содрать. 

Коль пошла такая пьянка,   
то Лусанкия – Лубянка.   
Палпатин лежит в музее,  
точно Ленин в Мавзолее.   
Получить он очень рад  
гонорар за плагиат.   
Стэкпол, чтоб ты рухнул в ад!

Стэкпол – худший литератор.  
Он не только плагиатор,   
он нам прямо сообщил:   
Майкл Стэкпол – зоофил.   
На страницах его книг   
извращения пикник. 

Вот пират какой-то белый   
к камааси пристает,   
тот же парень между делом   
к шиставаненке ползет,   
вот еще пилот Дарклайтер –   
он с ботанкой закрутил… 

Я решил, что с меня хватит,  
на чем чтенье прекратил. 

Мне читать их не пристало!  
Зоофил, латентный гей…   
Ибо Я, Отец Даалы,  
всех их выше и умней.  
Благородней и честнее,   
интересней, веселее! 

Ты знаешь – Стэкпол не женат,   
вот он и льет свой экссудат   
в своих фантазиях нечистых   
про дам хвостатых и пушистых.   
Наверняка запал писака  
на беспородную собаку!   
А я всю жизнь живу с женой,   
довольный ею и собой!

Сказав, что Стэкпол — холостяк,   
я осознал, что он — дурак,   
и почему весьма убоги   
в его "Союзе" диалоги,   
когда там говорят про брак.   
Не знаешь — не пиши. Ведь так?


	10. Мозги

Жара. Поднялся ртутный столбик.   
Асфальт расплавился, как воск.   
Я подошел к стеклянной колбе,   
где в формалине плавал мозг. 

Мой сувенир любимый самый   
и вдохновенья идеал.   
Любуясь баночкой с мозгами,   
я много книжек написал.

Мои кимеки, когиторы,   
мои б'омаррские монахи,   
джедай великий Оороо,   
людишек держащие в страхе...

Я нежной марлей вытираю   
пыль с сувенира моего   
и в уголок отодвигаю,   
чтоб солнце не сожгло его. 

В том уголке средь прочих книжек   
есть нечитабельный роман.   
Луч солнца ярок, я не вижу,   
кто автор — Стэкпол или Зан. 

Чуть больше слава улыбнулась   
ему из двух бездарных зол.   
Внезапно колба пошатнулась,   
со звоном рухнула на пол. 

Горячий ветер листья треплет,   
в пруду уже кипит вода,   
и я хочу, чтоб Зан и Стэкпол   
здесь поселились навсегда. 

Поставлю колбу с формалином,   
их расчленю я на куски,   
из черепушек лично выну   
их захудалые мозги!!!


	11. Инопланетяне

Лучший джедай всех времен и народов –   
мой незабвенный герой Оороо,   
но я недавно почитывал форум,   
где был обозван бездарным старпером. 

Кто же виной тому? Нет, не Даала,   
что регулярно люлей получала.   
Я был обозван бездарным, безумным,   
ибо я лишь Оороо придумал.

Значит, я даун? А кто тогда Зан?   
Разве хороших инопланетян   
он сочиняет? Ведь те же людишки,   
на синей роже глаз красные вспышки! 

Лишь поменяйте цвет кожи и глаз –   
и фанатье на руках носит вас.   
Сразу осыпет дождем вас монетным.   
На языке этом инопланетном   
«аристократ» будет лишь «аристОкра».   
Как креативно!!! Тим Зан, чтоб ты лопнул!

Много апострофов в имя поставь –   
и твой герой тут же пустится вплавь   
в бурном потоке народной любви.   
Гранд-адмиралом его назови. 

Сделай героя ты непобедимым,   
и восторгайся умом его мнимым.   
Коль реализм в твоих книгах бывает,   
коль адмирал твой хоть раз проиграет,   
то запинает тебя фанатье.   
Как ненавижу я это хамье!

Ногри-рабы… Ну, практически негры.   
Как истрепали фанаты мне нервы!   
В вашей РВ я одним был из первых.   
Гнев, что я вызвал, был безразмерным.

Через сто лет фанатье не устанет   
и поносить меня не перестанет,   
буду в могиле, но вновь оскорбленья   
новых фанатов ЗВ поколенье   
будет выхаркивать день ото дня.   
Помнят ЗВ – не забудут меня.


	12. Кто такой Майкл Стэкпол?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Петь на мотив ДДТ "Что такое осень"

Кто такой Майкл Стэкпол? Это бездарь.  
Книги я топтал его ногами.  
Вывел в них имперцев он такими дураками –   
Сомневаюсь, был ли Стэкпол трезвым.

Кто такой Тим Зан? Он полный даун,  
Пишет он о том, чего не знает,   
Войны и политику себе не представляет,  
Потому там побеждает Траун.

ПРИПЕВ:  
Лукас ловит вшей в бороде,  
Толпы дурней пишут РВ,  
Пишут глупость все на заказ,   
Делая дурнями вас!

Кто такой Острандер? Это олух.  
Комиксы дебильные он пишет.  
Диалог провальный и сюжет тупой надышит,  
С изобильем девок полуголых.

Кто такой Стив Перри? Самый нудный  
Здешний генератор ахинеи,  
Вместе с Майклом Ривзом, больше нет их книг нуднее,  
Каждый их роман для чтенья трудный.

ПРИПЕВ.

Кто такой Мэтт Стовер? Автор гнусный,   
Без толку марающий бумагу.  
В книгах его тонет весь сюжет в фальшивых чувствах.  
Жалко мне читателя-беднягу.

Кто такой Карпишин? Это быдло!  
Я не знаю, кто из них позорней –  
Стэкпол или он, кто мою мысль украл топорней,   
Он фантаст, как из говна повидло!

ПРИПЕВ:  
В Звездных Войнах чушь и тоска,  
Нет достойных даже куска.  
Вижу книги – думаю я:  
Сколько леса срублено зря!  
Жаль деревья переводить,  
Но есть средство их сохранить,  
По писаке в день убивать –   
Сколько леса будем спасать!!!


	13. Отец Даалы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Песенку Андерсона петь на мотив "Арии" "Штиль"

Я читал ЗВ-шный форум –   
больше нет душевных сил!   
Я носился с ней, как Горлум,   
«моя прелесть!» говорил.   
Дух отца любовью пышет.   
А фанат какой-то пишет,   
что Даала так несчастна   
и глупа со всех сторон,   
имя с удвоеньем гласных –   
это дефективный клон. 

Я взревел со зла так громко,   
что «Меч тьмы» свалился с полки.   
Меня снова оскорбили,   
ниже Зана опустили!   
Это Зан, гондон гондонов,   
называть придумал клонов   
с этим удвоеньем гласных   
в своих книжечках ужасных.   
Тиму Зану адвокат –   
каждый истинный фанат.

Ненавижу, ненавижу,   
ненавижу тебя, Зан!   
Твою смерть в мечтах я вижу,   
недостойный шарлатан!   
Льешь бессмысленную жижу,   
петь иди в кафе-шантан,   
твою умственную грыжу   
выжрет пьяный растаман,   
уведу тебя на крышу   
и столкну оттуда, Зан! 

Вдохновляя идиотов,   
ты шаман, наверно? Кто ты?   
Как ты всех в себя влюбил?   
Ты же форменный дебил!   
Я сорву с тебя очечки,   
врежу в болевые точки,   
твои выколю я глазки,   
чтоб не сочинял ты сказки.   
Также вырежу язык,   
коль ты диктовать привык.   
Околесицу такую   
я уж лучше надиктую.   
Рученьки повырываю,   
коль освоишь шрифтом Брайля… 

Лишь мечты это, не бойся.  
Слышу – кто-то мне звонит.  
— Тьфу ты, Кевин, успокойся! –   
Брайан Герберт говорит.   
– Ты опять ЗВ-шный форум   
на досуге посещал?   
Ты ушел из их конторы!   
Лучше б «Дюну» почитал.

— Ой, заранее я знаю:   
как всегда, меня ругают.   
Брайан, почему фанаты   
все меня – в дегенераты?!

— Кевин, хватит истерить.   
Продолжай спокойно жить.   
Ты не трать душевных сил.   
Помнишь, я тебя просил,   
чтоб отрывок был готов –   
10 авторских листов?

— Я пишу, стараюсь, Брайан!   
Подтверди: я гениален!

— Кевин! Врать тебе не буду.   
Ты не гений и не чудо,   
но отнюдь и не отстой.   
Ты ремесленник простой.   
Ты фантаст обыкновенный,   
ты не лучший во Вселенной.

— Брайан Герберт, где твой такт?!  
— Я не зря с тобой контракт   
заключил сто лет назад.   
Ты немало сочинил,   
никогда не подводил,   
я тобой доволен, Кевин,   
только б ты не истерил.  
Ты давай-ка успокойся,  
если плачешь – так умойся,   
отключи-ка интернет,  
прославляй-ка наш дуэт.   
Книжку лучше сочиняй,   
даром время не теряй!

— Брайан, что за бред собачий?   
Кевин Андерсон не плачет!  
В трубке длинные гудки,   
и я плюнул от тоски.   
С горя тяпнул я винца –   
нет депрессии конца.   
Нет в работе мне отрады,   
но трудиться все же надо. 

И тогда я взял гитару   
и подумал очень гордо:   
мне Ла Бри ради пиара   
показал аж два аккорда   
(тоже Кевин Джеймс он, кстати).   
Я уселся на кровати   
и запел, терзая струны,   
о судьбе своей и «Дюны». 

Фрэнк  
Герберт лежит  
В тесной могиле давно.  
Фрэнк,  
Но твой труд не забыт,   
И   
Льют фанаты говно  
На меня, за то,  
Что я дописал,  
Что голодный я  
"Дюну" продолжал!

Что нас ждет?  
Форум орет проклятья,  
Жажда жить  
Я строчу что есть сил.  
Герберт-сын  
Имя свое поставит,  
Хоть я всё   
Сам написал один!


	14. Охота на Зана

Я проснулся утром рано   
и включил скорей «Нирвану».   
Этой ночью снилось мне:   
я с винтовкой к дому Зана   
приближался в полутьме.   
Я прилег в кустах, нагнулся,   
но не выстрелил – проснулся! 

Прогулялся в оружейный   
я под пение Кобейна,   
и теперь стреляю дома   
я в сарае – из картона   
по фигуре человека.  
А жена моя Ребекка   
начала ментам звонить:  
— Вы должны предотвратить   
муженька самоубийство:   
он намерен застрелиться.  
— И с чего вы это взяли?  
— Книг его вы не читали,   
вы не видели, как хором   
оскорбляет его форум   
очень много долгих лет.   
И купил он пистолет.   
Новое приобретенье:  
револьвер и диск Кобейна!   
И супруга громко плачет:  
— Знаете, что это значит?   
Приезжайте, конфискуйте,   
или стану я вдовой!  
Ей бы кнопочку на пульте   
для контроля надо мной. 

И на вызов недотепы   
к нам домой явились копы,   
началась у нас беседа:  
— Вы себя или соседа  
собираетесь убить?  
Мистер, вы не снайпер бравый…  
— Есть закон – имеют право   
все оружие носить!   
А стреляю я, ребятки,   
для психической разрядки.   
Никому я не мешаю,   
тир открыл в своем сарае.

— Гражданин, вы лицемер.  
Дайте диск и револьвер!  
— А зачем вам диск Кобейна?   
Вот вам томик Дарта Бейна!   
На странице каждой там   
режут разных милых дам.   
Перечитывать не буду.  
Заберите том отсюда…

Но ушел ментяра рьяный   
с револьвером и с «Нирваной».

— Кевин, только без обид…   
Ты замыслил суицид?   
Не стреляйся, бога ради!  
На название не глядя,   
сунул книгу я жене:  
— Хватит плакать обо мне!  
Больше за меня не бойся,   
вот, займись и успокойся!   
Мне покой в работе нужен…  
…  
— Эй, Ребекка! Что на ужин?  
— Ой, прости, я зачиталась…   
Там картошечка осталась? Вот!   
Ну, подожди немножко,   
я сейчас сварю картошки…   
Эти «Байки из кантины»   
сочиняли все кретины.   
Зан писулечку свою   
населяет Мэри-Сью.   
Подозренье вызывает,   
что мужик отождествляет  
себя с бабой. Это странно!  
Ты же лично знаешь Зана,   
он, наверно, скрытый гей?

Я сказал на это ей:  
— Зан женат, а вот Майкл Стэкпол –   
он упертый холостяк.   
Мне про женщин не известно,  
но любитель он собак.   
Зан и Стэкпол дружбу водят,   
очень часто в гости ходят,   
что там делают ночами   
за закрытыми дверями –   
даже знать я не хочу.   
Всё, я занят!  
— Да, молчу!

Я картошку грыз в мундире,  
открывая черновик,   
но о гербертовском мире   
креатив мой не возник.   
Не придумал новых глав.   
А во сне я был не прав:   
коль я совершу злодейство,   
то придется все семейство   
Тима Зана подстрелить,   
чтоб свидетелям не жить.   
Но другое дело – Стэкпол!   
Ни жены и ни детей!   
Проследить мне остается,  
как он приведет друзей,   
а точнее – друга Зана,   
я тогда спущу курок   
и убью двух шарлатанов!   
Справедлив, а не жесток!

С накладною бородою   
и в огромнейших очках,   
под панамищей большою   
я брожу с утра, впотьмах,   
я смотрю, когда же Стэкпол   
в гости Зана приведет.   
Я забросил свою «Дюну»,  
мной владел лишь мой расчет. 

И когда уже издатель   
разорвать контракт грозил –   
я, просрочивший писатель,   
наконец их подловил!!!  
Их не видел до сих пор.   
Я забрался на забор,   
заскрипевший подо мною   
(лишний вес, увы, не скрою),  
и уставился в одно   
освещенное окно.

Вот и Майкл! Он наливает   
другу Зану в чашку чай.  
Сахар Стэкпол насыпает…   
Ну, пора! Теперь – стреляй!

Но забор мой пошатнулся,  
я по Зану промахнулся,   
только лишь разбил стекло.   
Невезенье, как назло!   
Из соседей кто-то крикнул,   
Зан и Стэкпол – по углам,   
я с забора тут же спрыгнул,  
что еще творилось там –   
я не видел, во всю прыть я   
к своей «Хонде» побежал,   
а Тим Зан кровопролитья   
в этот вечер избежал.


	15. Аутодафе

Рыхлый, рыжий и не юный,  
Бородатый человек  
Сочинил роман по «Дюне»,  
Чтоб прославиться навек.

И обрел дурную славу,  
Взматерился интернет,  
Влить мечтал ему отраву  
И отправить на тот свет.

«Свой роман по «Звездным Войнам»  
Эта жирная свинья  
Пусть сжигает недостойный!»  
Этот человек был – я!

Фанатье хрипит проклятья,  
Я читаю их в сети.  
Душат ярости объятья,  
Мне покой не обрести.

Ноутбук на брюхе жирном,  
Я валяюсь на софе.  
Вот фанатам бы настырным  
Сделать аутодафе!

Предлагаю всем собраться,  
Принести по стопке книг.  
Разожжем костер, собратья,  
И их спалим в тот же миг!

У кого на сердце горе,  
Что потрачены зря деньги –  
Стэкпол, Зан и Сальваторе,  
Макбрайд-Аллен, Ривз и Деннинг!

Зря чтоб книги не сгорели  
До последнего листа,  
Из осины или ели  
Водрузить там два шеста,

И веревкой очень крепко  
Мы привяжем их к шестам:  
Первый бездарь – это Стэкпол,  
А второй – конечно, Зан.

Я представил эту сцену  
И обрадовался я,  
Но представил злую пену  
На губах у фанатья:

«Заностэкпола не трогай,  
Стэкпол – свят, а Зан – герой!  
Кевин Андерсон, убогий,  
Мы б расправились с тобой!

Лучше нам не попадайся,  
Ахинеи чемпион,  
На Старконы не являйся,  
Или будешь ты сожжен!»

Я вздохнул – нет, не набрать мне  
Здесь союзников, увы!  
Тихо капают проклятья  
С моей буйной головы.

Тихо капают проклятья,  
Как фанатские плевки.  
В мире есть мои собратья,  
Но они так далеки.

Быть не может, чтобы в мире  
Я так думал лишь один:  
Стэкполу – по харе гирей,  
Зан – бессмысленный кретин.

Верно, люди есть на свете,  
Кто считает, что я прав,  
Но не пишут в интернете –  
Опасаются расправ.


	16. Санта Клаус

Нам сыграет Штраус,  
Занялась заря,  
Я твой Санта Клаус   
В маске упыря!  
Ты мой Микки Маус  
В снеге января!  
Голову, как страус,  
Слов не говоря,  
Спрячь под снег – пентхаус  
Снежные моря  
Занесли, закрыли  
В эту ночь не зря!  
Вихри снежных крыльев  
Вьются без руля!  
Станет сказка былью –  
Тра-ля-ля-ля-ля!!!

– Кевин, что ты мелешь? –  
Ты мне говоришь.  
С новогодней елью  
Ты в дверях стоишь.  
Мечутся снежинки  
В волосах твоих.  
Словно паутинки  
Оплетают их.

В черном небе звездном  
Рвется фейерверк.  
Искр снопы и гроздья  
Ты же смотришь вверх.  
Ты стоишь с улыбкой,  
Голову задрав.  
Ты была ошибкой?  
Был ли я неправ,  
Мчась в полночной вьюге  
В гололед ночной,  
Заявив супруге,  
Мол, не жди домой,  
Очень срочно надо  
Дописать роман.  
Подавив досаду,  
Мне попасть в буран  
Молча пожелала   
И ушла жена –  
Этот отмечала  
Новый год одна.  
Обещав вернуться,  
Я к тебе иду,  
Чтоб с тобой проснуться  
В будущем году.  
Ночью новогодней  
Мы не будем спать,  
Чтобы плодотворней  
Наш роман писать.  
Я – в костюме Санты,  
В маске упыря.  
Слышишь, бьют куранты,   
Наливать пора.  
Пробка соскочила,  
Полетела в снег.  
Я разлил текилы,  
Жаркой, словно смех.  
Выпьем, с Новым годом,  
Злое все – отсечь!  
Нам – заказов новых,  
Плодотворных встреч!  
Долгих нам контрактов  
И идей багаж.  
Новый мой соавтор –  
Кристин Кэтрин Раш –  
Пусть со мной напишет  
Два десятка книг.  
Ночь желанья слышит.  
Я к тебе приник.  
Волосы льняные  
Стал перебирать,  
Губы ледяные  
Начал целовать,  
В небе громыхала  
Фейерверк-заря,  
И на снег упала  
Маска упыря.  
Таял в красно-винных  
Девичьих губах  
И купался в длинных  
Светлых волосах.  
Вскоре убедились,  
Что мой плод созрел.  
В комнату ввалились,  
Я ее раздел.  
Поздравлений пьяных  
Ночь шумит во мгле.  
Рукопись романа  
Мерзнет на столе.  
Где-то тот же праздник  
Отмечает Зан –  
Ярость мою дразнит,  
В пост иль рамадан.  
Вспомнил я про Зана –  
Стух весь мой восторг.  
Горстью соль на рану  
Всыпал, подстерег!  
Я про Зана вспомнил –  
Инструмент поник,  
Ничего не смог я  
В самый важный миг!   
– Дико извиняюсь, –   
Блею впопыхах, –  
Виноват, я знаю –  
Зан, свинья в очках!  
Кристин сжала пальцы,  
Смотрит на меня:  
– Переволновался?  
Ну, дождемся дня.  
Ляг и успокойся,  
О плохом забудь.  
– Мне мое расстройство  
Не дает уснуть.  
Ем я, сплю, курю я,  
С женщиной лежу,  
Свой роман пишу я,  
В туалет хожу –  
Думаю о Зане,  
Не могу забыть.  
Враг перед глазами  
И мешает жить!  
Новогодней ночью  
Рушится судьба!  
– Кевин, это порча!  
Сглазил Зан тебя!  
– Кинул бы три палки –  
Но, увы, не смог.  
– Надо нам к гадалке   
Мчаться со всех ног!  
Зан мужскую силу  
Отобрал твою!  
«В мой отросток хилый  
Я ее волью!» –  
Колдовством он хочет  
Сил себе придать,  
Чтобы этой ночью  
Много написать!  
Все твои идеи  
Иссякают враз!  
Это чародея  
Несомненный сглаз!  
Руки ослабели,  
Иссыхает ум,  
Остаются в теле  
Вспышки горьких дум –  
Коль винишь ты Зана,  
Значит, это он!  
Надо для шамана  
Нам найти заслон!  
– Кристин! В сглаз и порчу  
Веришь ты всерьез? –  
Я с презреньем морщусь.  
Чуть ли не до слез  
Скепсисом своим я  
Девушку довел.  
Шепчет мое имя:  
– Кевин, ты осел.  
Утром тебе надо  
Церковь посетить.  
Там зажечь лампаду,  
Свечку запалить.  
Но чтоб порчу Зана  
Непременно снять,  
Мерзлым автобаном  
Должен ты сгонять  
Срочно к экстрасенсу,  
Срочно на прием!  
Ритуал очистки  
Тут же проведем!  
– Кристин, это глупость.  
Я от порчи чист:  
Движет мной не скупость.  
Но – я атеист.  
– Ты отринь гордыню,  
Сделай что-нибудь,  
Чтоб ты мог отныне  
Творчество вернуть,  
Чтоб ты мог спокойно  
С завтрашнего дня  
Жить без зла, достойно,   
И любить меня!

В окнах рассветало,  
Не приходит сон.  
Мой утратил жало  
Рыжий скорпион.  
Новый год как встретишь –  
Так он и пройдет.  
Зан, за сглаз ответишь!  
Мой теперь черед!  
Покурил, умылся,  
В туалет сходил,  
В спальню возвратился,  
Кристин разбудил.  
– С Новым годом, Кевин,  
С первым января!  
Как здоровье в первый  
День календаря?  
Девушка решила   
Взять свое с утра.  
Я сказал уныло:  
– Так же, как вчера.

Так же непригодным,  
Как в объятьях тьмы.  
Оливье холодным  
Закусили мы.  
– Кристин, я обдумал  
Все твои слова, –   
Начал я угрюмо, –  
Но ты не права.  
Кто работать будет  
В праздничный сей день?  
Отдыхают люди.  
Всем гадалкам лень.  
И какую цену  
В этот выходной  
За визит мгновенный  
С нас возьмут с тобой?  
– Что ты предлагаешь?  
– Сглажу его сам.  
– Карму ты сломаешь,  
Кевин, я не дам  
Магией заняться  
Черною тебе!  
Зану не бояться,  
Повредишь себе!  
– Не покинешь хату   
Если ты сама,  
Одолжи лопату,  
Сглажу колдуна!

И в автомобиле  
Я умчался вспять,  
В вихре снежной пыли  
Кладбище искать.  
Хороши все средства  
В мести для врага,  
Впрочем, если честно,  
Я на дурака  
Смахивал, наверно,  
В миг среди могил –   
Снег счищал безмерный  
И могилу рыл!  
Я сломал лопату –  
Заступ и бревно!   
Трупу-адвокату  
Ныне все равно!  
Я в кулек Wallmart’a  
Горсть земли наскреб,  
Что у адвоката  
Прикрывала гроб.  
С этим я покинул  
Скопище могил,  
И к вражине Тиму  
Срочно покатил.

За стеною в доме  
Громко Зан храпит.  
– Спишь, как будто в коме?  
Встанешь – инвалид!  
Горсть земли могильной  
Я под дверь кидал,  
В ярости бессильной  
Зана проклинал.   
Было еще рано.  
Мне звонит жена.  
– Бекка, я у Зана,  
Завтра жди меня.  
– Трубочку немедля  
Зану передай!  
– Зан храпит с похмелья.  
Ну пока, давай!   
Знала б, как я маюсь:  
Топчется в дверях  
Некий Санта Клаус  
В маске упыря!  
Выгляжу нескромно –  
Вылитый кретин!  
Как духоподъемно!  
Ах, адреналин!  
Напоследок кинул  
Я земли чуть-чуть  
И отбыл к машине,  
И в обратный путь.

Я бы не явился,  
Разорвав союз,  
К той, с кем получился  
Этакий конфуз.  
И она б не стала  
Утешать меня,  
Если бы не знала,  
Что, как западня,  
Нас объединяет:  
Нам писать вдвоем,  
Время поджимает:  
Где же третий том!

Впрочем, волхвованье  
Мне не помогло.  
Знал это заранье,  
Просто зло взяло.  
Я был атеистом,  
Им и остаюсь,  
От совета Кристин  
Мысленно плююсь.  
Даже не икает  
Распроклятый Зан.  
Снова сочиняет  
По ЗВ роман.  
Сглаза нет и порчи,  
Только зависть есть.  
И издатель ропщет,  
Видя нашу месть:  
Груду ахинеи  
С нею наваял,  
И ее в ЗВ я  
Рекомендовал!!!  
«Новое восстанье»  
Вскоре родилось.  
Переплюнуть Зана  
Ей не удалось.  
Я-то прозу Кристин  
Всякий раз хвалю,  
Но это не значит,  
Что читать люблю.  
Волосы льняные –  
Лучшее, что есть,  
Книжечки тупые  
Нелегко прочесть.


	17. Рыбалка

Был вчера на ComicCon’e  
И автографы давал,  
Книгу «Темный подмастерье»  
Я раз двадцать подписал.

Предо мной тома, как веер,  
А вокруг толпа людей.  
Мимо пробегал косплеер,  
Краска капала с ушей.

Тот косплеер несся к Зану –  
Фотографию просить.  
Я описывать не стану,  
Сколько надо было пить,

Чтоб умазать рожу синькой  
И прийти на ComicCon!  
Вдохновившийся картинкой,  
Он сверкал со всех сторон.

Впрочем, хватит про болвана,  
Мой рассказ не про него!  
Фанатеет он от Зана –  
В головёнке – ничего!

Дело в том, что в этот вечер  
Зан и Стэкпол у реки  
Обусловились о встрече  
И пакуют рюкзаки.

Собираясь на рыбалку,  
Стэкпол спиннинг приобрел.  
Зан веревочку на палку  
Привязал с крючком, осел!

Битый час в кустах лежу я,  
Незамеченный им зритель,  
На берданку дорогую   
Приспособивший глушитель.

Я был радостней всех в мире,  
Лишь одной томим бедой:  
Расстрелял сегодня в тире  
Пули все, кроме одной.

Ничего, одной им хватит,  
Одной пули на двоих!  
Не уснут в своих кроватях,  
Не останутся в живых!

Зан, стараясь, надувает  
Сам резиновую лодку.  
Стэкпол к речке направляет  
Полупьяную походку.

Я лежу и удивляюсь,  
Сколько мог на грудь принять,  
Чтобы надувать, стараясь,  
А не просто накачать?

Где насос? А нет насоса.  
Променяли на бухло?  
Берег плоский, нет утеса.  
Зан берется за весло.

И резиновая лодка  
Закачалась на воде.  
Зан веслом взмахнул неловко,  
Видно, он не греб нигде.

Так гребут, как будто пишут –  
Неуклюже, не с руки.  
Но плеск весел станет тише –   
Уплывают рыбаки.

И с шипеньем лодка сдулась  
И отправилась ко дну.  
Зан и Стэкпол окунулись  
И ушли на глубину.

Я им лодку продырявил,  
Выстрел меток и красив.  
Им минуту жить оставил  
Этот дружеский заплыв!

Буль, буль, тьфу! Майкл Стэкпол выплыл,  
Держит Зана за рукав.  
Волосы к башке прилипли.  
Нифигась… Я был не прав!

Выполз из кустов я колких  
И понесся наутек,  
Бесполезную двустволку  
Я с собою уволок.

Подавив досады стоны,  
Убегаю сквозь бурьян.  
Так и есть, говно не тонет,  
Выплыл Стэкпол, выплыл Зан!!!


	18. Я сам из тех

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Петь на мотив Никольского "Я сам из тех"

Я сам из тех, кто создавал РВ,  
Но в Звездных Войнах больше не творит,  
Как будто я ослепший инвалид,  
Но я здоров, лишь покорюсь судьбе я.  
Пришел в Del Rey, но мне там отказали,  
Не нужен им роман мой об Экзаре!!!

Моя душа беззвучно слезы льет.  
Средь околесицы в РВ сиял мой гений,  
Он не забудется с теченьем поколений,  
И Брайан Герберт «Дюну» проклянет.

Я тот, чей разум прошлым лишь живет,  
Как я писал «Меч тьмы», и потому  
Изведал боль обид, презренья лед,  
Роман мой не по нраву никому,  
Я духом пал и ни во что не верю.  
Над «Сагой Семи Солнц» я вновь корплю,  
Как будто кровь из пальца я давлю,  
И сам перед собою лицемерю.

Я стар и толст, и нужно кушать мне,  
И я пишу другую ахинею,  
Но я в душе о прошлом сожалею,  
И по ночам я вою при луне.


	19. Смерть за два цента

За рулем, но пьян безмерно,  
Зан нагнулся над цистерной  
И два цента уронил.  
Оглушительно завыл.  
Рожу даунскую Зан  
Окунул в бензинный чан,  
Тут я Зана подтолкнул -   
С головою Зан нырнул.  
В воздухе подошвы ног.  
Тут цистерну я поджег.  
И не выйдет Зан уже,  
Смерть нашедший в гараже.

(Я в ожоговом лежу  
И все тело шелушу,  
Но не жалко кожи мне   
На руках, ногах, спине.  
Я-то жив, а Зана нет.  
Я спровадил на тот свет!)


	20. Террорист

Отец Даалы и Экзара,  
Создатель храмов Ондерона,  
Средь многолюдного вокзала  
Бросал взрывчатку под вагоны.

Полиции не убоялся.  
И грянул взрыв, плеснул народ,  
У психиатра наблюдался  
Убийца уж не первый год.

А кто в вагоне этом ехал,  
Везя тяжелый чемодан?  
На верхней полке - Майкл Стэкпол,  
На нижней - друг его Тим Зан.

Не знающий самоукора,  
Мой разум в ярости померк.  
Я опустился до террора,  
Я - как шахид, я - как берсерк!

Крушенье поезда я видел,  
Он сходит с рельс, вагон - плашмя,  
И туп мой взор, оскал бесстыден,  
Три копа волокут меня.

Я смерть принес всем этим людям,  
Сиротство, травмы и вдовство.  
Я знаю, что я неподсуден,  
В мозгу гноится торжество.

Проснулся на своем диване  
И вперил в ночь угрюмый взгляд  
Со злобной мыслию о Зане -   
Мозг разъедает трупный яд.

Рукой дрожащею от страха  
Плеснул спасительный коньяк.  
Моя душа в шагу от краха.  
Я - полоумный, я - маньяк!

Чешу я лысую макушку  
И ковыряю в бороде.  
Меня пора упечь в психушку,  
Но мне не спрятаться нигде

От мыслей яростных о Зане,  
Мой разум тлеет и гниет,  
И в новом криминальном плане  
Успокоенье обретет.

Я - Кевин Андерсон, я - гений,  
Свечу сквозь мрак как маяком.  
Ужель я в память поколений  
Войду каким-то маньяком?


	21. Сарлакк

В пасть сарлакка Майкл свалился -   
тот мгновенно отравился,   
моментально он загнил,   
но у Майкла нету сил -   
как карабкаться наружу,   
если угодил он в лужу,   
сок в желудочке сарлачьем   
(вечным сном отныне спящем)   
обе ноженьки ему   
растворил... Но почему?   
Каким образом Майкл Стэкпол   
вниз в сарлачью глотку съехал,   
на Земле ведь нет сарлакков,   
ждущих жертв средь буераков?

Но к расщелине сарлачьей,   
сногсшибательно смердящей,   
подбегает лучший друг,   
озирается вокруг   
и кричит: "Эй, Майк, ты там?   
Щас тебе веревку дам!   
Ты уж как-то постарайся   
и наружу выбирайся!" -   
Вскоре надорвав живот,   
лучше вызвать вертолет   
Зан решил. Но где прогресс?   
Татуинский МЧС   
не придумали пока.   
Очень яма глубока.   
Если рухнет кто-то нужный   
на сарлачий сытный ужин,   
как тянуть его наружу?

И в глубоком горе Зан   
в пасть сарлакка прыгнул сам!

Как же жить мне, Майк мой милый,   
станет общей нам могилой   
отравившийся сарлакк!   
Без тебя не жить никак!

Зан и Стэкпол учинили   
настоящую НЦу.   
А гей-секс начать в могиле -   
оскорбленье мертвецу.   
Но их смерть была жестока   
от желудочного сока!


	22. Если закончатся рифмы

Из словаря я случайно узнал,   
что означает фамилия Зан.   
Тимоти Зан, что немыслимо туп,   
языком Гитлера значится "зуб". 

Выбейте зубы Тимоти Зубу,   
и это будет вовсе не грубо!  
То, что написано Тимоти Зубом, -  
Это дерьмо, что несется по трубам!  
Вижу хвалу в адрес Тимоти Зуба -   
Думаю: дай наконец же ты дуба!  
Пусть на поверженном Тимоти Зубе  
Бьется чечетка Касторскому Бубе!

Рифмы закончатся коль у меня,  
Новая версия с этого дня:  
Зубом его буду я называть,  
Заново Зана начну рифмовать...


	23. Зан и Ари Розелани

Фанатке Ари Розелани  
Не спится ночь в мечтах о Зане.  
И, китель сшив, в тиши ночной  
Свой фейс умазала цветной  
(На Ари был лишь китель белый),  
Рукою дрогнув неумелой,  
Фэйс-пэйнт "цвет чисса" нанесла.  
Писательского ремесла  
Ее кумир умом могучим  
В один лишь росчерк гонит тучи,  
О, громовержец, бог Тим Зан -  
Его роман - как залп был дан,  
Он поразил фанатку в сердце!

Мне - как в глаза насыпал перца,  
Но я изрядно рассуждал,  
Как глуп его гранд-адмирал,  
И как беспомощны попытки  
Писать - я говорил в избытке,  
И я решил поведать вам,  
Чем Тима Зана не предам,  
Боюсь, напротив, - я его -  
ЗВ-фандома божество -  
Своим рассказом возвеличу.  
Фанаты примут баг за фичу,  
Как принимали и не раз.  
Итак, продолжу свой рассказ.

Пришла фанатка Розелани  
В мундире белом, а не в рвани,  
Над двоеточьем эполет  
Зубов сверкает белый цвет  
На синей физии щекастой.  
Козлобородый и очкастый,  
Ей подписал тщедушный Зан  
Свой нечитабельный роман,  
И от восторга явно млея,  
Звезда ЗВ-шного косплея  
Ему шептала:

\- Мой кумир,  
Не Лукас создал этот мир,  
Его творец - один лишь ты,  
Как Брахма, ты из пустоты  
Вселенную ЗВ слепил,  
И осветил, и оживил!

Я, "Вейдер" и "штурмовики"  
Стояли, словно дураки,  
Позируя корреспонденту.  
Когда же этому моменту  
Придет конец, отпустят нас?  
Мне фотосессия - как час,  
Когда дебелая фанатка  
Под боком шепчет - томно, сладко -  
И ясно, что плюгавец Зан,  
Противный даже для путан,  
Сейчас получит "гонорар"  
От Ари, а не мой удар.

Ну, Тим, ты словно рок-звезда!  
Ты из семейного гнезда -  
И по фанаткам, пилигрим!  
Не думал, что я столь раним,  
Но, тем не менее, тошнит  
От незаслуженных обид.  
Мне интересно, почему  
Почет лишь Зану одному,  
Ему - фанаткина любовь,  
Ему постельку приготовь!

Я остроумен и красив,  
Так где поклонничий наплыв?  
О, Траун в юбке, с Заном сгинь!  
Косплей моих где героинь?  
Восторг их где передо мной?  
Но наслаждается гнилой  
Литературный дилетант.  
А я, единственный талант,  
Своим пером вооружен -  
Ненужным! Горько раздражен,  
Я видел: с Ари вышел Зан  
За двери, в утренний туман,  
И огласился павильон  
Всеобщим: "Нас покинул он!!!"  
Фанаты так подняли вой,  
Как будто Зан почтил собой  
Их фестиваль в последний раз.  
Я рад был, что он скрылся с глаз.

Но, не начав свою возню,  
Смывают синюю мазню,  
Попав под поливальный шланг -  
Изящно, как орангутанг,  
Зан по асфальту соскользнул,  
Водитель вот бы газанул  
И раздавил его! Пускай  
Наш синий Зан несется в рай!

Но поливальщик Зана с Ари  
Спас от погибельных аварий.  
Дитя индиго поцелуй  
Кумиру в водопаде струй  
Немедля страстный подарило,  
Хотя мундир и погубило  
В потоке смытой синей краски.  
Своей синюшной красноглазки  
Козлобородый кавалер  
Очки заляпал, например,  
Надеюсь, он теперь ослеп -  
Косноязычен и нелеп,  
Не сможет книги диктовать.  
Нетленок Зана не видать  
Теперь издателям слепого!  
Нет, разве я желаю много?  
Добра желаю и награды  
Себе и людям! Без пощады  
К тому, кто с ней ушел вдвоем,  
Мир наводнив своим гнильем!


	24. Муки Зана

Приходит к Зану Розелани.  
\- Я рада, чисске Ар’алани  
Отвел ты несколько страниц.  
Я ожидала, без границ  
Мысль потечет твоя по древу –   
Что из нее ты королеву  
В романе сделаешь – пускай,  
Иль, может, доблестный джедай  
В ее лице в РВ вольется  
И очень прочно приживется.  
Я рада, что я – прототип.  
Где продолженье?

\- Как я влип, -  
Потом рассказывал нам Зан.  
\- Пошто я закрутил роман,  
Зачем же чарам я поддался?  
Но я не знал, что ошибался!  
Как этой стерве объяснить,  
Что тонну книжек сочинить  
О ней, увы, я не могу?

А я печальному врагу  
В ответ едва пожал плечами.  
Тим Зан был одарён ночами  
Своей отъявленной фанатки –  
О том, что ум ее в упадке,  
Понятно всем, кому знаком  
Тим Зан. Бездарным дураком,  
Очкастым, лысым, пожилым  
Занудой был плюгавый Тим.  
Неудивительно, что Ари  
Не ясно, что народ о Маре  
Желает вновь читать тома.  
Их с Заном скроет ночи тьма,  
Но если с новой Зан нетленки  
Желает снять немало пенки,  
То эпицентр ажиотажа  
Диктует выбор персонажа –  
Как, например, дав темп ударный,  
Мне персонаж непопулярный  
Велели выкинуть из книг.  
Я с честью, не зайдя в тупик,  
Изящно и бескровно-чисто  
Убрал из повести Каллисту!  
Ее фанаты невзлюбили,  
И я в своей бескрайней силе,  
В своей фантазии могучей  
Им подчинился. Пусть я круче,  
Мне вето не преодолеть:  
Я права не имею впредь,  
Как Люк окажется в гробу,  
Его расписывать судьбу,  
А также женится на ком.  
Увы, бездарным дураком  
Зарезервирована Джейд.  
Из ада громко фыркнул Фрейд,  
Увидев этот парадокс:  
Любой пурист и ортодокс  
(Кем любо зваться фанатью)  
Вдруг восхваляет Мэри Сью!  
Восторг читателей таков,  
Что Лукас толпам дураков  
Неоднократно объяснял,  
Когда сценарий создавал   
«Угрозы призрачной» своей,  
Что места там не будет ей.

Вздохнув, ответил Зану я:  
\- Скажи любовнице: твоя  
Совсем отсутствует вина,  
Что Ар’алани не нужна,  
Что в план никто ее не внес.  
Когда я свой роман принес  
В лабораторию (тогда   
Я там работал), то беда  
Со мной случилась: прототип   
Ко мне пиявкою прилип.  
«Роман издали мой!» - чуть-чуть   
Коллегам думал прихвастнуть,  
Но вопль раздался, а не писк:  
«Я, значит, Бевел Лемелиск?!  
Ты девять раз меня казнил?!» –  
Главинженер вовсю вопил.  
Я безуспешно объяснял:  
Не с потолка идеи взял,  
А получил подробный план.  
«Поверьте, это не обман.  
Когда ты пишешь по франшизе,  
То зря читатель о капризе  
Бормочет авторском: кого  
Убить, кто в битве торжество  
Одержит – то решать не мне.  
А то Даала бы в войне,  
Конечно, одержала верх.  
Толпой редакторов-помех  
В работе творческой я связан.  
Я соответствовать обязан».  
Подруге это объясни.  
Того спаси, того казни,  
Ты получил подробный план…

В ответ вздохнул печально Зан.  
\- Она считает, что я бог.  
Я демиург, и мне упрек  
Никто не в силах прошептать.  
Что сам придумал – то в печать.  
А если ей я сообщу,  
Что подконтролен – «Не прощу!» -  
Разочаруется она,  
Предпочитая быть одна,  
Чем быть со мною – что я раб,  
Закован в панцирь, словно краб,  
Придавлен, и свободы нет,  
Везде издательский запрет –  
Я если это объясню,  
Что мир себе не подчиню,  
То в тот же миг лишусь ее.  
У нас тупое фанатьё!!!

Со смехом я ответил, мол,  
В подарок ей напишешь – в стол!


	25. Дарт Бейн: рецензия

Нет, безграмотным быть лучше,  
Чем читать тупущий высер,  
Состоящий в пересказе  
Не-карпишинских придумок,  
Неизящно и безмозгло  
Вписанных в его нетленку  
(А пример тому ярчайший –  
Ситховатый граф с Серенно).  
Ну, а то, что сам измыслил,  
Представляет собой зверский  
Мордобой и кучи трупов,  
Громоздящихся горою  
На страницах этой книги,  
Бессюжетно-примитивной,  
Преисполненной событий,  
Предсказуемых донельзя,  
Но фанатами с чего-то  
На всех форумах хвалимой.  
Попытавшись разобраться,  
Почему ее так хвалят,  
Я прочел о лысом быдле,  
По профессии шахтере,  
Орбалисками обросшем,  
Что из древних храмов ситхов  
Вынимает голокроны   
С частотой семь раз за книгу,  
И о ейной ученице,  
Называющейся Занна,  
Белобрысой скучной ведьме,  
Что направо и налево  
Всех прохожих убивает,   
Вкус читателя тупого  
Низкий удовлетворяя,  
Без художественной правды  
И возможности поверить  
В мотивацию героев.


	26. Дарт Плегиус: рецензия

Да будь я мууном преклонных годов,  
Да будь я и юным гунганом,  
Я Джеймса Лусено прибил бы за то,  
Что, будучи вдребезги пьяным,

С учителем канцлер подрался своим,  
Избранье на пост отмечая.  
Я не представлял Палпатина тупым,  
Роман долгожданный качая,

Но целью редактора было отнять  
К нему пиетет у фанатов.  
Как мог острый ум в один миг потерять  
Безмозглый садист-император?

Лусено ответил: а он не терял,  
Он был изначально кретином.  
Не он, а учитель организовал  
Присвоенное Палпатином.

Конфликты в галактике, взлеты карьер,  
Дележ сфер влиянья, войну  
Устроил не тот интриган-лицемер,  
Кому это ставят в вину.

Теперь нам известно, что сам Палпатин  
Не стукнул и палец о палец,  
А Плегиус Мудрый, умом исполин,  
Муунский вложил капиталец.

На фабрике клонов солдаты растут,  
Сражается насмерть Дарт Мол,  
А Сидиус пьяный, умом лилипут,  
Бормочет: "Ты старый осел,

Идеи мои начал в жизнь претворять,  
А сам не заметил, старик!"  
От глупости этой Дарт Плегиус в ад  
Умчался в тот горестный миг.


	27. Зан возмущен

Плююсь я в гневе белой пеной,  
Мой страшен бешеный оскал!  
Кумир Расширенной Вселенной -  
Карпишин титул мой украл!

В литературном авангарде  
Я шел на зависть остальным.  
Косплеил Трауна и Каррде  
И был фанатами любим.

А нынче лезу я на стены,  
Сильна депрессия моя:  
Теперь Карпишин и Лусено  
Под похвалами фанатья.

И эти люди даже смеют  
Писать, что "Плегиус" и "Бейн"  
(Собой являя ахинею!) -  
Под стать трилогии моей,

Моим известнейшим шедеврам!  
Вы с кем сравнили мой талант!  
"Наследник" был одним из первых,  
И до сих пор он - бриллиант!

ЗВ без Трауна - пустышка,  
Не стоят чтения ничуть.  
Гори, карпишинская книжка!  
Лусено - в топку и забудь!

Создатель Трауна и Мары,  
Я вас томами завалю,  
Дождем амриты и нектара  
РВ я по уши залью,

В момент забудете Лусено,  
Как сон кошмарный поутру!  
Кумир Расширенной Вселенной -  
Тим Зан, и Траун - только тру!!!


	28. Зан пишет "Дарта Плегиуса"

Хватит биться лбом об стены  
И, конечно, об ладонь!  
Я талантливей Лусено,  
Вдохновение - огонь!

Если б мне вручил издатель  
"Дарта Плегиуса" план:  
"Самый лучший наш писатель,  
Помоги, маэстро Зан!"

У меня бы мудрый Хего  
Подошел весьма всерьез:  
Гениального стратега  
Из Чиссляндии привез.

Олигарха-воротилу  
Чисс идеями снабдил,  
Ситхов, чувствующих Силу,  
Он умом превосходил.

Всех военных хитрых планов  
Автор - Траун, ясен пень!  
Он двоих тупых мужланов  
Превосходит на ступень!

И Дамаск считает суммы,  
Составляя план расправ:  
С Палпатином полоумным  
Он, связавшись, был неправ.

Лишь хихикал и пулялся  
Током старый идиот.  
От кинца не отличался.  
Вспомним третий эпизод!

"Траур пяль и соболезнуй,  
Укокошим дурака.  
Траун - умный и полезный,  
Идеал ученика".

Но умом великим Траун   
Постигает в тот же миг,  
Что, безмозгл и управляем,  
Пригодится ученик.

Палпатин хрипит в трактире:  
"Гы, учитель сообщил,  
В мире есть исаламири,  
Блокиратор наших Сил".

Результат на Миркр набега:  
Весь корабль набит зверьем.  
"Палпатин! Угробим Хего  
И останемся вдвоем!"

Траун мысли плел речисто,  
Ситху младшему внушив:  
"Уничтожишь финансиста,  
Напоив и придушив.

Станешь темным властелином  
У имперского руля!"  
Помыкая Палпатином,  
Правит Траун втихаря.

Вклад в РВ бы мой бесценный  
Прогремел на сотню лет.  
Но был нанят Джеймс Лусено,  
Испаскудил весь сюжет!


	29. Хэллоуин 2012

Как повлиял на Тима Зана  
Стихии нынешний разгул?  
Погиб в порывах урагана  
И в наводненье утонул?  
Нет! Дома ветер не опасен.  
С гостями празднует Тим Зан.  
Он тыкву в синий цвет покрасил,  
Ей сделал красные глаза.  
А телефон не умолкает  
От шквала праздничных звонков.

— Дисней франшизу покупает,  
Седьмую часть снимать готов!  
Учтя желания фанатов,  
Вас в сценаристы пригласят,  
И мы увидим, что с плакатов  
Нам Траун с Марою глядят  
В глаза, горящие восторгом  
И в души, полные добра!  
Из тысяч глоток крик исторгнут:  
Нам снимут Трауна! Ура!

Но Кевин Андерсон пузатый,  
Не узнан в маске упыря,  
Ответил зановским фанатам:  
— Надеетесь, дебилы? Зря!  
Экранизациями Зана  
Не заморочится Дисней.  
Вы как в потемках кегельбана,  
Вы промахнулись, хоть убей!  
Себе я прибыли желаю  
В цветах некошеной травы.  
Ни «Академию джедаев»,  
Ни даже Трауна, увы,  
Вам не увидеть на экране.  
Надежды не было и нет.  
Мечтайте далее о Зане,  
Как вы мечтали двадцать лет.

— Не надо слушать пессимиста, —  
Вступил Лусено в диалог.  
— Не светит должность сценариста —  
Его бездарности итог.  
(Плащ серебрила паутина,  
Одет Лусено как назгул.)  
— Нам снимут «Юность Палпатина» —  
Один продюсер мне шепнул.  
И я надеюсь, непременно  
Им мой потребуется ум.  
Коль скоро в моде Джеймс Лусено,  
На «Дарта Плегиуса» бум.

Майкл Стэкпол в виде Бафомета,  
Что скромно хвост крутил в углу,  
Сказал:  
— У Джорджа было вето  
На двадцать лет — и эту мглу  
Теперь рассеят. В чем причина,  
Что не писали ничего?  
Флэшбеком — «юность Палпатина»,  
Фильм — о правлении его!

Карпишин в виде Слендермена  
С колготкой белой на лице  
Припомнил свой роман нетленный  
О Дарте Бейне-подлеце  
И молвил:  
— Я сижу голодный,  
Худею, рот закрыл чулком.  
(Он в самом деле столь дородный,  
Что даже Кевин дохляком  
Себе казался.)  
— Но ребята!  
Эпоха Вейдера — лишь миг.  
Про одного лишь супостата  
Снимать, сюжет ведя в тупик?  
Пускай снимают про Ревана!  
Он — несомненный фаворит!

И тут косплееры в дом Зана  
Ввалились с криком: “Trick or treat!”  
Все ставят росписи на шлемах  
У двадцати штурмовиков,  
И перед Заном на коленях,  
Ботинки лобызать готов,  
Но видя стоптанные тапки  
И ногти, съедены грибком,  
Косплеер Вейдера в опаске  
Решил не прикасаться ртом.

— Мы до премьеры дни считаем,  
Мы ждали столько долгих лет.  
Вы наш кумир, мы вам вручаем  
Вот этот скромненький букет.  
Увидим Трауна в кино мы,  
Всего лишь времени вопрос.  
Расставьте по всему вы дому  
Два миллиона алых роз!!!

И гости Зана онемели,  
Их зависть черная гнетет.

— За что?! Как будто в самом деле  
Тим Зан сценарий создает.  
Еще ни капли не известно,  
Ни слухи, ни из первых рук.  
Кому быть может интересно  
Смотреть, как Траун, Мара, Люк  
Влачат, уныло трепыхаясь,  
Существование свое?  
Но «Академию джедаев»  
Не одобряет фанатьё.  
Меня одно лишь утешает:  
Их поздравленья — не всерьез.  
Да и куда бы я поставил  
Два миллиона алых роз?


	30. Дайте галоперидолу!

Народ уже возненавидел  
Неснятый новый эпизод.  
В надежды крахе и обиде  
Фанат на форумах орет.

Нам объявили, что сценарий  
От книг и комиксов далек.  
Сюжет о Трауне и Маре  
Начальник новый не извлек,

А все мечтали беспрестанно:  
Затем лишь поменялась власть,  
Чтоб ублажать фанатов Зана,  
Им всем заглядывая в пасть.

И так же хвалят в переводе  
Фанаты из далеких стран,  
Как ты любим у нас в народе,  
Безмозглый, бесталанный Зан.

А я рехнулся. Просто спятил.  
В здоровом теле хворый дух.  
Гласит нам принцип демократий,  
Что правы миллионы мух.

Где мне найти бы психиатра,  
Чтоб вправил куцые мозги?  
Чтоб в кассе у кинотеатра  
Среди поганой мелюзги

Я брал билет и громко охал  
С толпой дебилов в унисон,  
Что все в ЗВ ужасно плохо,  
Что Лукас — форменный гондон,  
Что Зан, гнилого мира дохтур,  
Экранизации лишен!

Фанаты, будто это новость!  
Что ни один рассказ и повесть  
Вы не увидите в кино.  
Об этом знали вы давно,  
Не исключенье — даже Зан,  
Наш в стаде главный павиан.  
Но лишь начальство поменялось,  
Так все болото размечталось,  
Пуская счастья пузыри  
С мечтой о Трауне внутри.

Так дайте галоперидолу,  
Чтоб покатился я по полу  
В любви к бессмысленной попсе.  
Пусть стану я таким, как все!


	31. Я вышел из джунглей и к Зану бегом

З а н:  
За мной в кустах по-над лужайкой  
Маньяк гоняется с ружбайкой,  
Я вправо, влево — там маньяк,  
Пляшу я в бегстве краковяк,  
А то, бывает, и канкан.  
Нет террористов-мусульман  
На душегуба, что за мной  
Следит и летом, и зимой.  
Следит неугомонный враг.  
То Кевин Андерсон, маньяк!  
Мой проигравший конкурент  
И полоумный делинквент,  
А сдать в полицию его  
Не удается, как назло:  
У психиатра на учет  
Поставлен он не первый год.  
И нет давно цензурных слов:  
Закон — в защиту маньяков,  
А если вдруг погибну я  
От пули из его ружья,  
Он на свободе будет жить,  
Пока в могиле буду гнить.  
Ведь суд учтет: вражина мой —  
Маньяк психически больной.

С т э к п о л:  
Ты не погибнешь, друг мой Тим.  
Считай, что ты неуязвим.  
Вражине хочется опять  
Приятно нервы щекотать.  
Его погоня за тобой —  
Смысл жизни. Этою борьбой  
Он заполняет пустоту,  
В бинокль следящий за версту.  
А если он тебя убьет,  
Его смысл жизни пропадет,  
Его живительная злость.

З а н:  
Он в снах моих нередкий гость.

С т э к п о л:  
Не бойся Андерсона, Тим,  
При личной даже встрече с ним,  
А продолжай спокойно жить.  
Поверь, тобой он дорожит.  
Ты — развлечение его.

З а н:  
Дай бог, чтоб это существо  
Не поджидало под окном,  
Пока мы водкой и вином  
Мой заливаем вечный страх —  
А там, с ружбайкою в руках…

С т э к п о л:  
Тим, не печаль свои седины.  
Он занят книгою «Руины»,  
Он укатил в Теночтитлан  
Фотографировать курган,  
Он кормит в джунглях комаров,  
Ступив десяток топоров,  
Рубя лианы на пути.

З а н:  
Та шоб обратно не прийти,  
Шоб сгнил он в джунглях, супостат,  
От малярии сгинул в ад!  
Москит проест ему глаза,  
Вопьется в задницу гюрза!  
Иль кто там в джунглях, мне плевать,  
Его мне лишь бы не видать!  
Его скелет пусть в Чичен-Ице  
Не перейдет назад границы,  
И ритуальный нож ацтека  
Пронзил бы снова человека,  
То Кевин Андерсон бы был,  
В крови бы собственной поплыл!

Я слушал Стэкпола и Зана.  
Вернулся вспять — и утром рано,  
Чеша укусы комаров,  
Погнал к врагу без лишних слов,  
Припарковался вдалеке,  
Сижу в кустах с ружьем в руке.  
Забор. Дыра. Зан сел, дурак,  
В прекрасно видный мне гамак,  
В руке коктейль, и сверху зонт.  
Я был трофеем анаконд,  
От крокодилов уплывал,  
Едва в колодец не упал,  
Ацтеки где топили жертв  
Во славу яростных божеств.  
И на ступенях пирамид  
В меня стотысячный москит  
Впивался. Духа исполин,  
Я брел по джунглям средь руин.  
Там книгу я писал, и вот  
Отдал печатать свой блокнот.  
Зачем по Зану мне стрелять?  
Издам и суну почитать.  
Тим Зан, бессмысленный кретин,  
Узри шедевр моих «Руин»,  
Со мной в сравнении — ты вошь,  
Ты сам от зависти умрешь!


	32. Зан выбирает имя для героя

Мучат мысли Тима Зана,  
Он в раздумьях до сих пор:  
"Как назвать мне капитана?  
Гилад, Пинхас, Авигдор?  
Может быть, Менахем-Мендель?"  
Дал редактор Зану пендель.

Р е д а к т о р:  
Это - Звездные войны!  
Ни иудея, ни эллина!  
Назовите достойно  
Капитана Пеллеона!

Зан, в обиде зеленея,  
Возражает.

Р е д а к т о р:  
Что ты, Тим?!

З а н:  
Начал Лукас - Люк и Лея.  
Повторяю я за ним.  
Мара тоже вам подходит,  
В чем же дело, не пойму!  
Шмуль? 

(С ума редактор сходит.)

Шломо?

Р е д а к т о р:  
Нет!

З а н:  
Но почему?!  
(Зан вздохнул, хлобыснул "Ягу".)  
Пусть зовется... Элиягу!

Р е д а к т о р:  
Изумительный болван!

Публикует в книге Зан,  
Что в мозгу нарывом гнило.  
Кэп теперь зовется - Гилад!


End file.
